The Game of Secrets
by TheLastMermaid
Summary: What will happen when the twins introduce a new game, who can find out Haruhi's secret? sorry, probably very out of character, it is my first fanfic so go easy.


It had been some time since the end of Haruhi's first year at Ouran and a lot had changed, mostly because of her. Now the school had varying uniforms so girls could wear trousers and boys had new options as well, the prices for uniforms and food had gone down, only by a faction, but down none the less, most of all the host club had.

The host club now didn't have Mori or Hunni as they had moved on becoming big martial arts names at their respective universities, after the end of year ball Haruhi was known to be a girl however she was still a member of the host club acting as a friend to the guests of the host club, often gossiping about the male members.

It was just after the club that Mori and Hunni had come to visit, it had been deliberate so they could avoid the guests as the last time it had become more of a riot than a host club, not even Kyoya with profits flying had enjoyed it. Hunni had given everyone huge bear hugs, knocking then to the ground or close to it; Mori had acknowledged everyone's presence with a low hum and then accepting his welcome from each member. The twins had taken every advantage to tease Tamaki about when he leaves and what they plan to do with the host club.

"We could start using dirty boys words…" mocked Kaoru as Tamaki broke down.

"Or even," Hikaru made his voice deeper and more mischievous "have Haruhi all to ourselves!" this was when Kyoya had cut them off sending them to fetch some more cake for Hunni.

As tales of adventures while in others absence grew thinner the twins suggested a game while Haruhi had taken the dishes out to be cleaned.

"Who can make Haruhi tell her biggest secret!" they declared together to mixed reactions, Tamaki first was upset but then too intrigued to argue, Kyoya had shown no interest although he was a little curios as to how he could use her secret to his advantage while Hunni was just ravelling over playing a game like they used to as Mori agreed with him.

As soon as Haruhi had entered the room everyone went silent except Hunni who suggested a game of truth or dare but Haruhi had brushed it off because she needed to study, until Tamaki had guilted her into it about it being one of the rare occasions of the whole club together.

"Ok, the rules are if you fail to complete a challenge then the club won't give you any alone time, not even for studying." Called out Hikaru at this Haruhi went pale to the delight of the twins and Tamaki, Kyoya pushed up his glasses so the light flashed across them to hide his horror of the idea that he could not study, although as the shadow king it was more of an empty threat, and Mori and Hunni discussed what they would do if they lost.

But soon after this outburst Kaoru shouted out "Ok, me first, Haruhi, truth or dare?"

"Dare" answered Haruhi, a little exasperated.

"Urg, umm, wear the maids outfit for the rest of the game!" spoke a slightly deflated Kaoru. After Haruhi had changed, making a bit of a fuss she challenged Kyoya who had also picked dare to let everyone see his notebook but after a few pages of accounts, notes and predictions everyone gave up. As the game continued Kaoru licked the floor, Tamaki had been wrapped in toilet paper by Hunni and Mori until everyone had gone choosing dare to avoid having to tell a secret, Hunni decided they should give up because the game wasn't moving as it should.

Kaoru and Hikaru tried next by telling their own secrets, "I am really into girls that have brown hair." Started Hikaru "or smile a lot." Kaoru added.

"Mm, ok." Answered Haruhi distantly as she picked out her French book to study.

"Haruhi," whined Kaoru "listen, we just told you a secret,"

"So now you do the same." Hikaru urged, finishing for his twin.

"No, I didn't agree to that, it was your choice to tell me, not my fault." She finished as they began to give her puppy dog eyes.

No one else tried that day as Haruhi was clearly more engrossed in studying, Mori and Hunny left slightly early that day to go home to spend time with their family and friends from the dojo.

0o0o0

The next day passed as normal till Haruhi walked into the club and saw the boys were getting ready, Tamaki claimed today's theme would be secrets and everyone would share but before anyone could say anything else guests began to arrive.

"Hey, Haruhi, which of the boys would you like to date the most?" asked one of the girls. Haruhi felt as if she had been knocked off her feet, she had thought about it once and had succeeded in getting an answer. Before being able to hide it she blushed, this was not missed by any of the girls who all squealed and pressed her forward.

"I know, Mori! That would be just perfect!" another girl chattered.

After the outbreak at her table more girls gathered along with the hosts. A couple of minutes later it had quietened down enough for the first girls to ask the question again. This time Haruhi looked from face to face of the Host club boys, she opened her mouth but her breath caught in her throat so she ran out the room.

Haruhi didn't stop running until she was outside; she sat on the edge of one of the ponds, out of view of the host club. To be honest she suspected the love of Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru; she was convinced of Hunny's love for her but it was only as a friend; Mori she had no clue and Kyoya she doubted would do anything about it even if he did like her in that way.

Tamaki was an instant no, he was just too clueless and idiotic, Kaoru and Hikaru would always be more like brothers than boyfriends; Hunny, anyone can see why that would never happen; Mori, she had to admit it, wasn't her type and nothing could ever bud between her and Kyoya because he was… well, he would never like her in that way. However Kyoya was clearly intelligent, he did actually have a caring side and easily got along with Haruhi, they both were similar in ways such as keeping their emotions inside and needing to do well at school. She liked him, a lot.

Being so focussed on this dilemma, Haruhi failed to notice the dark clouds rolling in above her.

0o0o0

Once the ladies left, the host club started debating what to do about Haruhi.

"My precious daughter has ran away from home" wailed Tamaki

"Calm down, Tamaki." Started Kaoru,

"Yeah, she isn't like that, she is more likely to have been kidnapped." Mocked Hikaru causing Tamaki to start screaming. Hunny and Mori walked in and were briefed on the situation by Kyoya.

"Alright, we will start by searching the places we knows she visits a lot. Tamaki you go search her apartment, Mori and Hunny you search the libraries, Kaoru and Hikaru look into your classes, I will search the gardens, Got it?" Explained Kyoya as Tamaki's idea's where a bit too wild.

"Yes, Sir" said Hunny, Kaoru and Hikaru in unison, Mori Hummed in agreement while Tamaki whined quietly about not making the plans and his poor daughter.

0o0o0

Haruhi was considering heading back when she heard a low roll of thunder, instantly terrified, she ran for the nearest shelter under a tree just as the rain began. She hadn't seen a flash which made it a little better, but not enough.

When the other saw the flash they began to be more thorough as she would be bound to be hiding from the thunderstorm, Kyoya began to run. Kyoya was running but kept a keen eye out and then as he passed the last pond he saw a flash of blue.

Sat under a tree curled into a ball was a small girl shaking; Kyoya stopped running and started to make his way over to Haruhi. Just as he stepped next to her another roll of thunder came by and she yelped and curled into a tighter ball. Kyoya knelt and picked up the small girl, he didn't want to admit it but he had been very worried and that was why he was running. Haruhi curled into the person holding her without looking into his face but clung onto the heat coming off their body.

0o0o0

When they arrived back at the clubroom no one else had got back so Kyoya put her onto one of the couches but she refused to let go so he sat next to her and began whispering into her ear "It's alright, you're safe, nothing is going to get you, there is no danger." The comforting gave Haruhi enough courage to look up at Kyoya's face.

"Kyoya?" she questioned in a horse quiet voice. Before he could answer there was a flash from the window and the lights went out, Haruhi curled back into Kyoya and screamed slightly. Kyoya Started to comfort the small girl while texting the other hosts. After he sent the text Haruhi looked up at Kyoya again, no longer frozen thanks to the couple of minutes without any lightning, and said "Thanks Kyoya, I know you didn't want to help me, but thanks." Before Kyoya could do anything the other hosts texted back and Haruhi asked "What did they, Ahh!" another flash came by before she could finish.

"They're on their way. I did want to help, I can't imagine what might have happened to you, I am glad I can be here, comforting and helping you." Replied Kyoya quietly into her ear to try and block out the thunder, it worked. Haruhi froze trying to process what he said.

"What are you saying?" squeaked Haruhi

A moment passed until he answered, "I love you," It felt like a rock had been taken of his chest but then was immediately replaced by bigger one with the thought that she won't return the feelings pushing Kyoya to whisper "I know you do not return the feelings but can I ask who? Who would it have been from the club?" shocked by the confessions and questions Haruhi was silenced. Neither noticed the lighting and thunder had stopped, they just sat unmoving until the Twins came through the door to stop dead in their tracks looking at Kyoya holding Haruhi in his arms.

Kyoya looked up to see Mori and Hunny join them, Hunny first looked surprised and then extremely pleased while Mori was at first taken aback until he pulled his strong and silent demeanour back. The twins were still paralyzed, as was Tamaki when he walked in a couple of minutes later to see Haruhi pull her head up to look Kyoya in the eye and then kiss him lightly on the lips. Nobody moved as Haruhi got up and left the room, he wasn't sure, but Mori thought he saw tears in her eyes as she passed him.


End file.
